


Orlando's Surprise

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando has a surprise for Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orlando's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VOLA Crazy Holidays 2009 Challenge.

Viggo unlocked the door to his home and stepped inside, tossing his keys onto a table to be put away later. The tune he had been whistling died on his lips when a pair of wiry arms snaked about his waist from behind.

“You’re home,” he smiled, stating the obvious as he turned into Orlando’s embrace. “I didn’t expect you for another week.”

“I finished early,” Orli replied. “And I didn’t think you’d be home until later, but it’s just as well. Come on, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Viggo’s body stirred in response as Orlando reached for his hand and tugged him forward. When Orlando said he had a surprise that usually meant a pleasurable activity was not long away. His brow furrowed in puzzlement, however, when Orlando led him to the door of his art studio. Viggo turned toward his lover, a quizzical expression in his eyes.

“Well, um, here we are,” the Brit announced, suddenly nervous.

“Okay,” Viggo nodded, suddenly anxious himself.

“Um, okay . . .” Orlando swept the door open with a flourish. 

Viggo walked slowly inside and looked around. In the name of . . . What had Orlando done? Nothing was where Viggo had left it. Nothing. The room looked positively . . . neat. The older man closed his eyes and counted to ten.

“ . . . And here are all your paints, and your brushes are organized by size . . .”

“Orli--.”

“I’ve put all your charcoals here with your sketchpads . . . Those were really messy,. But I framed a few that were really amazing, and--.”  
“Orlando.”

The younger man halted his enthusiastic tour of the room and turned back, realizing for the first time that Viggo was not following him. Nor did his lover look very happy. Orlando stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and looked sheepishly down at the floor.

“It’s National Get Organized month,” Orlando explained haltingly. “You’re always complaining you can’t find your supplies, and well, I thought . . . That is . . . Well, I wanted to surprise you.”

“I am surprised,” Viggo said at last, moving close to his lover and tipping the dark-haired man’s head up. “You obviously put a lot of thought into this. Thank you.”

“You’re not upset?”

“No.”

“You look upset.”

“Have I ever told you that you talk too much?” Viggo asked, his lips close to Orlando’s own.

“Once or--.”

The words were effectively cut off as Viggo’s mouth closed over his. A few breathless moments later they drew apart.

“I’m not upset,” Viggo said again with a rueful smile. “It’s just that I don’t usually organize my paints by color.”

finis


End file.
